


the case of the magically appearing hoodies

by JaeRianL



Series: the uni-verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable Leo Fitz, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: When Bobbi and Hunter find themselves being taken care of by a mysterious L (who smells really nice by the way), the couple are determined to find out who it is - at least to thank them, and maybe even kiss them.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: the uni-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020562
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the case of the magically appearing hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, here's another fluffy little fic, this time for the chaotic mess that is Fitzhuntingbird (although it doesn't actually feature much Fitz)! No trigger warnings needed, just a wholesome library AU (ish)!

Let the record show that Bobbi hadn’t meant to fall asleep in the library. She’d been in the middle of her thesis, and whilst that would normally keep her wide awake, the combination of working extra shifts and not getting more than two hours of sleep at a time was really getting to her. So when she wakes up four hours later with a hoodie draped over her shoulders that is certainly not hers, she is confused to say the least. 

Because not only had this stranger kept her warm whilst she slept, but they’d also tidied up all of her belongings and left a protein bar for her, and frankly Bobbi doesn’t even think her boyfriend would have done something as thoughtful as that. Shrugging on the oversized hoodie, she finds a piece of paper folded up in one of the pockets. Opening the note it reads: _Bobbi, I noticed you were napping (and frankly you looked like you needed it), hope you managed to get some decent sleep! Make sure you eat the protein bar, and don’t worry about returning my hoodie, it’ll look better on you than it does on me! - L x_

Reading over the note once more, and finding no indicators of who the mysterious L is, she shoves the note back in the pocket before packing up her things, heading back to her apartment with more questions than answers. There is no way in hell it could be Lance, honestly she can’t remember the last time he went into the library, maybe when she’d dragged him in to print something off? So that removes him from the list of suspects. But who else do they know whose name begins with an L? 

Unlocking her front door, it’s no surprise that Hunter is lounging on the couch, flicking through the TV channels looking bored out of his mind. He perks up when he hears Bobbi enter, but stops short at the sight of his girlfriend in a baggy hoodie. Before he manages to ask her, she explains that she’d fallen asleep in the library and when she’d woken up, someone named L had tidied up her things and put their hoodie on her to keep her warm. She can see the cogs turning as he tries to work out who this L could be, but just like she had been, he’s just as stumped.

Although she feels like she should take the hoodie off, she can’t find it in herself to care. Whoever it is that owns this hoodie smells really nice, and by the way Hunter is nuzzling into her neck, he must feel the same as she does. As they settle on watching a crime show that they’d seen a hundred times before, Bobbi takes her laptop out of her bag, finding it fully charged and with all of her thesis work saved. Okay, so not only is this L super giving and thoughtful, but they also saved her work for her? God, if only she knew who they were so she could thank them.

And as she reads through her thesis, she is shocked to find that this L not only took the time to read through her work, but suggest genuinely useful resources to her. If she wasn’t already determined to meet this L, the fact that they had helped save her thesis is more than reason enough. Eventually, Bobbi forces herself to give up on her thesis work, Hunter getting more and more fidgety beside her. Shutting down her laptop to pay attention to him, she swears to find this L before the end of the semester, even if she has to pay Daisy to hack the school’s CCTV herself. 

\-----

If once is an event, then twice is a coincidence. It had been two weeks now since L had made themself known, and Bobbi had been driving Hunter round the twist. Neither of them know anyone whose name begins with the letter L, and funnily enough a plain black zip up hoodie isn’t nearly as rare as one would hope. 

But then Hunter had woken up in the photography computer suite, another hoodie draped over his broad shoulders, with a packet of crisps and a USB stick at the side of his computer. Rubbing his face, and putting on the hoodie, which just about fit him, he finds another note in the pocket, addressed to him: _Hunter, whilst you are adorable while sleeping, what is less adorable is ruining your portfolio because of sleep deprivation! Enjoy the food, and get some sleep for God’s sake! - L x_

Again, this L had swooped in, saved the months of work Hunter had intended to edit, and provided the right food, and had even flirted with him. He plugs the USB stick into the desktop he’d been using to find all of his pictures (from the numerous SD cards he’d had lying around in his bag) renamed in accordance to the focus of the image. This is what had to be at least three hours worth of organisation all sorted for him without any search for acknowledgement or reward.

More than a little eager to let Bobbi know the good news, Hunter rushes around the computer lab, carelessly shoving all of his things into his backpack before sprinting back to their flat. He makes it home in record time, and almost crashes right into their neighbour Fitz in his haste to get to Bobbi. Barely stopping long enough to apologise to the younger man, Hunter speeds past him and almost falls through the front door to make it to Bobbi.

He waves the note in the air as if it were the golden ticket, and Bobbi practically jumps him to find out what this L character had said this time. Scanning the note, she smiles at the blatant flirting, at least they know that L is interested in both of them. Taking the time to properly look at Hunter, she sees that he’s wearing another zip up hoodie, this time grey instead of black, and Bobbi wants to curse the secretive nature of L. 

As Hunter gushes about how grateful he is for L’s help, wittering on about how he could kiss them for sorting through his pictures, Bobbi can’t help but wish for this L to make an appearance. Even if they don’t all end up together, she’s been dying to thank them for their help, and give them their hoodie back - and no it’s not because their scent is fading and she wants a new one.

\-----

If once is an event, and twice is a coincidence, then three times is a pattern. Bobbi’s not proud to admit it, but she really doesn’t remember how they ended up in their apartment last night. Her and Hunter had gone out drinking with their friends Mack and Daisy, and after a while, the night blurs together into a montage of flashing lights and more and more shots. 

She wakes up on the couch, her and Hunter snuggled up together under a blanket she knows isn’t theirs. Poking Hunter in the ribs, much to the Brit’s disdain, she slowly starts to wake up, the hangover induced headache hitting her like a tonne of bricks. As she focuses her eyes, Bobbi finds two sealed bottles of water coupled with a sealed bottle of Advil on the tiny coffee table in front of them, another note propped against the bottles.

Swallowing the pills dry before taking a drink of water, she manages to coax Hunter into taking the paracetamol once she announces that L had left them another note. He springs upright with much more energy than a man who had drunk as much as he had the night before should, but nevertheless it worked so Bobbi wasn’t too mad about it. Picking up the note, Bobbi reads it aloud to Hunter in a low whisper, her boyfriend holding onto every word.

_Bobbi & Hunter, I know this may seem creepy, but I saw you guys walking back across campus absolutely hammered last night (and willing to sleep in the nearest corridor) so with a lot of struggling, I got you guys into your apartment! I’ve left you guys unopened water and Advil, just in case you guys are paranoid about that kind of thing (totally understandable by the way)! I brought over my blanket for you just because I didn’t want to infringe on your privacy and go into your bedroom, so I figured that would be the next best thing! Hope your heads aren’t hurting you both too badly! - L x _

“Fuck Bob, not only did they help us home when we were pissed, but they brought us their blanket because they were concerned about our privacy. I think I’m in love!” Hunter exclaims, wincing as his volume increases unintentionally.

“You know what Hunter, I think I am too.”

Eventually, Bobbi drags Hunter away from the blanket and the couch, forcing him to join her in their tiny kitchen to make breakfast. As Bobbi starts making pancakes, the couple start to brainstorm ideas on how to find this elusive L, Daisy’s a strike away from academic probation so she wouldn’t be able to hack into the CCTV, if they put up a notice it’d either be ignored or they’d be harassed by a bunch of creepy pervs, and it’s not like they know anything personal about them to narrow down the pool of students. After half an hour’s worth of ideas being shot down, they end up resigning themselves to having to catch L out, no matter how long it takes.

\-----

In the end, they find out the answers they want from one Jemma Simmons almost three weeks after that night of drinking. Her and Bobbi are good friends, they’d shared several biology lectures and often partnered up together so that they didn’t have to pair up with those who wouldn’t pull their own weight. For this particular project, they needed to work on it at Bobbi’s apartment, with Fitz, Jemma’s roommate ill and quarantined in his room, and the library being shut for a system reboot. 

It has all been going fairly smoothly, the two women work together with ease, and they’re both interested enough that they pull their weight and get it done within a few hours. When they’ve both agreed that what is left to do is to read through it, the two women decide to hang out and watch TV together. As Bobbi and Jemma tidy the area they’d been working at, Jemma soon finds L’s blanket, which had fallen down behind the back of the couch.

“So that’s where it went.” She mutters, drawing Bobbi’s attention away from the tidying and towards the younger woman.

“You know whose blanket this is?” Bobbi asks, texting Hunter and insisting he come out of the bedroom as they might have a lead on who L is.

“Of course I do! How do you not know whose it is?”

“Because love, whoever it is that lent it to us, has only ever referred to themself as L. And seeing as we were, uh, absolutely rat arsed when we met them, we haven’t a clue.” Hunter says, chuckling as Jemma startles and scowls at him. 

“Ugh! Seriously? I’m going to kill him!” She exclaims, not missing the exchange of a five dollar bill from Bobbi to Hunter.

“So, care to tell us who it is?” Hunter asks, practically begging with the puppy dog eyes he sends in Jemma’s direction.

“Fine! It’s Fitz! Okay?” 

The silence that fills the apartment is one laden with confusion, as both Bobbi and Hunter try to figure out why he would have used the letter L instead of F.

“You do realise Fitz isn’t his first name right?”

At this, Hunter’s eyes bug out, words he usually has an abundance of failing to appear, let alone form a cohesive thought. He’d known the younger man for almost two years now, and yet it hadn’t once crossed his mind that he could be someone else who goes by his surname. Rather than let the couple waste any more time, Jemma grabs a piece of paper and a pen, writing a list of things on it before handing it over to Bobbi.

“These are Leo’s favourite things, if you want to prove that you like him as much as you say you do, get him something and come over to ours and nurse him back to health. Just please, don’t jump him before I have had ample chance to leave the flat.”

And with that, Jemma grabs her bag and leaves the apartment, leaving behind a stunned Bobbi and Hunter, the pair still in awe at the revelation. Because now they had a face to the name, it made sense, and neither of them could say that it was a disappointment either. 

When they’d first come across Fitz and Jemma, the day the younger pair had moved in, they couldn’t help but notice him. What with his unruly curls, adorable baby face, and his sweet disposition, it would’ve been impossible to not notice him. But he hadn’t seemed remotely interested in either of them, barely looking up off of the ground when around them, so he soon just became an acquaintance to them. Then the younger duo’s second year had come around, and he had definitely changed for the better. He looked more secure, more mature, but he still hadn’t given them any indication that he was interested in either of them.

Now it’s different, because they just had confirmation that the intelligent, flirtatious, caring L is the incredibly attractive Fitz, and that seems to be all they need to know. Skimming over the list, Bobbi sends Hunter out to the campus shops, whilst she gathers some of their clothing in return, a couple of old hoodies as well as some baggier t-shirts. Hunter returns in record timing, arms filled with crisps and sweets galore, and the couple ready themselves for seeing him. 

Locking their door behind them, they go across the hall, knocking on the front door and waiting for someone to answer. Within seconds, Jemma swings it wide open, looking very smug at the sight of the couple ready to woo Fitz like he had unintentionally wooed them. She directs them to Fitz’s room, taking the chance to leave the three of them alone in the flat; while they may not be having sex, emotions should still be a private affair.

As the couple stand before Fitz’s bedroom door, Bobbi laces their hands together before knocking gently, opening it when they hear a faint “come in” from the other side. Stepping into Fitz’s room is like entering uncharted territory. Almost immediately, their eyes are drawn to the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, arranged in various constellations, before focusing their attention back onto Fitz. He looks so small, burrowed under his blankets, and Hunter has to resist the urge to curl up with him until he gets better, Bobbi only somewhat more restrained.

Moving some papers on Fitz’s desk, Hunter dumps the food onto the empty space before perching next to Fitz on the bed. When Fitz doesn’t hear Jemma’s usual motherhenning, he pokes his head out from under the covers, freezing at the sight of Hunter and Bobbi. After rubbing at his eyes and still seeing the couple, he pushes himself upright, leaning on Hunter when his body starts to sway.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you two, but, but why are you here?”

“Well Leo, Jemma told us about how you were sick, and seeing as you’ve looked after us so well, we figured we’d return the favour.” 

Whilst Fitz can admit that his brain isn’t working at full capacity at the moment, it practically shorts out when he hears Bobbi call him Leo. He doesn’t even care that Jemma spilled the beans, because the focuses of his feelings were actually here, not out of any obligation but because they wanted to be. Deeming that to be an acceptable answer, he holds his arms out for Bobbi to come and join them, the blonde woman smiling down at him as he soaks up the contact and attention. 

As he lets them snuggle in beside him, the pair borrowing some pyjama bottoms that are comically too short on their legs, he practically purrs at the feeling of Bobbi running her hand through his hair, and nuzzles deeper into Hunter’s warm embrace. Drifting off to sleep, Fitz promises to talk about whatever this is when he wakes up, insisting that now is the time for cuddles and naps. Not managing to find any fault in this logic, the couple curl closer around the young scientist, lacing their hands together over Fitz’s body. After all, he did tell them that they needed to sleep more, and what better way to do it than with an adorable, considerate, attractive (tiny) Scotsman?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
